


This spark of black that I seem to love

by thorduna



Series: Oneshots [14]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, BDSM, Bondage, Come Eating, Comeplay, Consensual Kink, Established Relationship, Forced Orgasm, Future Fic, Light BDSM, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostate Massage, Prostate Milking, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 16:46:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3177285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorduna/pseuds/thorduna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>He keens into his already spit-damp pillow and wishes he had the coherency to curse his brother to Hel. </i>
</p><p>They are happy together, but sometimes vanilla just isn't enough for the gods of thunder and mischief.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This spark of black that I seem to love

**Author's Note:**

> More redressed December kink :) 
> 
> I'm fond of this to be honest, I like attempting to push myself to make my porn fics as kinky as possible :) everything should be in the tags, enjoy!

Loki should have known better than to challenge Thor. His brother has a thick head and a streak of temper to complete that – infuriating – heart of gold and Loki somewhat almost forgot this during those two years after they've solved almost everything between them and finally, _finally,_ became lovers. Their lives became perfect – sweet, peaceful, calm. They paid attention to none but each other, exploring their new relationship and forgiving all wounds.

 

Loki, should he be honest, which is of course always questionable, didn't mind. Not for the whole two years. But then a restlessness came over him. He vividly remembers a moment: his stomach full of sweet wine and rich chocolate, both tastes mingling on his tongue, Thor's hand gliding lightly down Loki's side, a reverent, warm, gentle touch.

 

Something changed then. He's drunk his fill of sweetness. It was time to go back to the darker times; at least a little bit.

 

To be playful. To be rough.

 

And Thor didn't want to. Perhaps for him, it would take a couple more years before he was as sated as Loki was. He can recall the worried frown on Thor's face, his mouth pouting into an 'o' when Loki whispered some of his desires. And Loki was suddenly angry, his words turning into hisses, provoking, hurting. He was determined to get what he wanted.

 

Thor relented soon enough.

 

And he did more than that; he embraced everything that Loki wanted and he wrought even _more._ These days, Loki can barely keep up with it and his body and mind are being pushed to their limits with every demand Thor poses.

 

It's brilliant and he loves every second.

 

Well, maybe not right now. Now he keens into his already spit-damp pillow and wishes he had the coherency to curse his brother to Hel.

 

Thor has him bound on the bed, his wrists are tied together with a soft (but unbreakable) rope and connected to the head post. It's not the most secure of bindings and he has enough leave to tug and wriggle, to bury his head in the pillow like he is doing right now, but Thor compensated for that by the many loops of rope that keep Loki on his knees, ass up and legs spread wide. His back is arched almost uncomfortably, with his chest pressed to the mattress, but that's the last of his worries.

 

What's much, much worse is that he hasn't come in two weeks. And according to Thor, tonight was supposed to be the night. Thor finally took off the _device_ that was charmed to only listen to Thor's command and that has been making Loki's life miserable, caging his cock and keeping him from getting fully hard – much less coming. And then Loki found himself suspended like this, his quickly filling cock hanging painfully between his legs, bobbing and straining despite never being touched save for the act of being unlocked.

 

Yes, he should have never challenged Thor. He could have known Thor would excel in this just like he excels in everything else. Treat it like a battle and _win_.

 

Dark chuckle brings him from his bitter thoughts.

 

“You're the only one prolonging your suffering, brother. You know you have my permission to come any time you feel like it.”

 

Damn him.

 

Two of Thor's thick, warm fingers are sliding in and out of Loki's hole effortlessly, slicked with oil. His free hand is petting the small of Loki's back, making him feel like he's being appraised. The thought adds to the already unbearable tightness in his balls.

 

He wants to come _so_ badly. But Thor has told him, in no uncertain terms, that fingering is the only stimulation he will receive and so far, it doesn't seem like he could be swayed to change his mind.

 

“Thor, please,” Loki gives in, deciding to beg. “Please touch me.”

 

“I am touching you, darling,” Thor coos, the smirk audible in his tone even though Loki can't see it. To emphasize his words, Thor squeezes Loki's ass cheek playfully and twists his fingers, pushing them hard and deep inside Loki. Loki makes a choked up sound and presses his head back into the pillow. He can't do this. He _can't_. His balls are aching and his cock feels like it's on fire and his head is so cloudy-

 

The familiar drag of Thor's beard appears on his spine and wet, soft kisses are pressed there.

 

“You're doing so well, my love,” Thor whispers, his breath skittering over Loki's skin. “You can come, I know you can... I will make you. Do you hear me, Loki? I will make you come, I promise... I always take care of you, don't I?”

 

Loki nods though he can't bear to raise his head.

 

“Now just wait a moment, I will be right back.”

 

As torturous as Thor's fingers in his ass were, the loss of them is worse and Loki arches his back past the point of comfort to show he's missing them. Thor laughs, pleased, and the mattress sways as he leaves the bed.

 

But he really is back in mere seconds, his warm hand back to caressing Loki's thigh.

 

“There.”

 

“What?” Loki murmurs, leaning on his elbow to see what Thor has done -

 

Loki frowns. There is a simple bowl placed on the bed underneath him.

 

Thor doesn't explain and Loki is left with his mouth hanging open with a question he doesn't have the will to ask when Thor pushes his fingers back into him without warning and immediately presses the pads down, stroking Loki's prostate.

 

Damn him and damn Loki for thinking Thor couldn't _find_ that spot in the last several minutes he's spent fingering Loki. Oh no, he's just been teased and now it's really on and -

 

“Let's see how much of the bowl you can fill, shall we?”

 

“No, no, no...!”

 

“Don't fight me, love,” Thor says loudly and his voice has a definite edge to it. Loki stops squirming, pleasant heat spilling over his cheeks. Dimly, he knows that when this is over he will be thinking about these moments with a blissful smile on his face, recalling the needy ache and the shiver that wrecked him at hearing Thor speak in that tone... but now his brain is short-circuited and he cows underneath the reprimand, wheezing softly into his pillow, pushing back against Thor's fingers as much as he can in his restraints.

 

“That's a good boy, yes, just like that darling,” Thor praises then, soothing. “There are already a couple of drops. You are doing well.”

 

Loki doesn't feel well. The smooth pads of Thor's fingers are rubbing precisely the spot underneath which the bundle of nerves is hidden and he is circling it, pressing it, teasing and _stroking_ broadly and it makes Loki go mad with the need to come. His legs are on fire and so are his loins and his crotch, it feels like prickles of needles and like it could be _over_ any second, but it just isn't, Thor keeps going and going and it would take just one stroke on his cock and he would be released from this torture, but Thor is not going to do it, he said so-

 

“Look at it, brother. Look at your cock. You're _leaking._ ” Thor's tongue sounds heavy in his mouth, like he's been drinking even though Loki knows he hasn't and it makes his words seem that much filthier. He raises himself up on his forearms and looks down and-

 

It's true. There is a long string of cum – or something akin to it anyway – hanging from his slit. As Loki watches, it falls down to the bowl and joins the rest of the droplets. There is not much of it as the bowl is large, but the sight of it – Thor collecting _him_ like this... it forces another drop out of him and Thor hums in approval.

 

“Look at you, that's my good boy... I want to see you empty, brother, before the night is done.”

 

The movements of Thor's hand are quickening as he speaks and Loki gasps. It's now impossible not to feel the fluid that Thor is forcing out from Loki's slit and Loki grows captivated, watching his own cock strain and spit out more.

 

“You are doing so well, my sweet, do you feel it? Do you feel my fingers? How good they feel? Watch your come drop, honey, watch it... Wouldn't it be nicer to finally let it all out? Come for me? Fill the bowl for me?”

 

Thor's is ruthless now, his fingers rubbing harshly over Loki's prostate but it's his voice – it's his voice and his words that finally do Loki in, or at least he thinks so. Every muscle in his body is taut with _need_ and then there it is, he's coming, finally, the terrible pressure from whole two weeks and this ordeal finally released. Thor doesn't stop stroking him from the inside and it's like lightning in his nerves, burning through him until he screams.

 

He sags down after, only the artfully arranged ropes still holding his ass up. Thor pulls out his fingers and plants a wet kiss right on Loki's still spasming hole before shuffling closer. Loki can feel Thor's clothed thighs pressed to the back of his own and thinks Thor is about to fuck him, which is a pleasant thought, as long as he doesn't have to move.

 

He's wrong and it rouses him quickly. Thor drapes himself over Loki's back and reaches down for Loki's cock, slick with come and soft now.

 

“No,” Loki breathes.

 

“Yes,” Thor grins. “As enjoyable as watching you was, my love, the bowl is still quite empty. You owe me more. No arguments.”

 

There is it again, that harsh tone and Loki immediately stiffens a little in Thor's hand. Thor notices and keeps talking, his voice low and rough in Loki's ear. Gone is the sweet talking from before. He knows what Loki needs now.

 

“You took too long,” Thor reprimands and maybe part of Loki wishes he didn't react this way to Thor's pretend-roughness. But he does, he _loves_ it. “I should train you to come the second I put my fingers in you. That's what you like the best, isn't it? Getting my fingers, my cock?”

 

Loki moans, turning his head to the side so that Thor can nip on his ear.

 

“Thought so,” Thor chuckles. “And yet you've been an ungrateful wretch, complaining and whining even though you had permission to come. I think I should teach you to enjoy yourself when, and only when, I say you are to enjoy yourself. So how long is it going to take you this time, my little sweet? Will you be a good boy and come quickly?”

 

He does. Oh, of course he does because Thor is really outdoing himself and Loki is gasping for breath and jerking against Thor's hand.

 

It all ends up in the bowl.

 

And then some more.

 

By the fourth time, Loki's cock is burning and there are tears dripping from the tip of his nose.

 

“No, Thor, no, please, no more.”

 

“Quiet,” Thor growls, squeezing Loki at the root of his cock and mouthing wetly at his cheek. Loki can hear him panting, the warmth of Thor's breath almost suffocating him, pressed down as he is. And Thor is still clothed and Loki is sweating underneath him, drained and feeling as though he's on fire.

 

“I will tell you what you will do now,” Thor continues, momentarily letting Loki's cock go to spit in his own palm. Despite the times Loki's cock, he's getting dry because Thor has not let a drop of come fall anywhere else but in the bowl. “You will come one more time, _without any complaints_ , filling up this bowl nice and full and then, if I'm satisfied, I will let you go.”

 

“Yes, yes,” Loki gasps, quite mindful of the 'without any complaints part', though it's admirable he has enough wits about him left to catch the warning curve of his brother's words. “Please, yes, make me come.”

 

Thor chuckles. “Ah my sweet, finally learning.”

 

It _hurts,_ but he doesn't care any longer, because it also feels good, Thor's weight, his whispered threats and promises, the way he is expertly tugging at Loki's cock, knowing just the right moves to make him love it despite the mistreatment of his skin.

 

“Thor, yes-” he chokes out one last time and comes.

 

“That's it, that's it...”

 

He doesn't really hear the rest nor does he pay attention to what Thor does. He still expects to be fucked at some point. Thor has taken a liking to taking his own pleasure only after he completely wrecks Loki, which is such a contrast to their old love-making where Thor would protest either of them wearing clothes at any point of the day and liked to twine himself around Loki like a vine all the time, climax of the one usually causing the other one's too.

 

When he comes to, he is unbound and on his back, which feels really good after being so contorted for such a long time. And Thor is finally naked too. Loki smiles lazily, expecting some snuggling and gentleness now. He can't wait to get his hands on Thor's bare skin.

 

Then Thor straddles him, expression stormy and hard and shuffles until his cock is in Loki's face.

 

“Open up,” he orders and Loki hazily parts his lips. It makes no matter how many times he's come and if he's drained, the sight of Thor's cock always excites him. He wants it in his mouth.

 

They've been at it for so long and Thor didn't touch himself – he is hard and musky in Loki's mouth and Loki darts his tongue out, licking the slit, eyes falling shut in pleasure. But Thor pulls off soon and Loki opens his eyes with a frown.

 

“Wasteful,” Thor chides and Loki doesn't make the connection until it's too late. Thor dips two fingers into the bowl, _the_ bowl which he apparently placed on the night stand and stuffs the wet digits into Loki's mouth.

 

“You're not getting my come until you've cleaned yours.”

 

Loki tries to protest but when he tries to speak, Thor almost gags him by stuffing his fingers deep down, sliding across his tongue. The taste is bitter and doesn't carry with it the usual excitement that Loki enjoys when he feels Thor pulsing his load down Loki's throat, but he can do it. His slightly sobered mind doesn't see the point at first but then he looks up at Thor properly and sees his mused hair, his cheeks blotched red with lust and Thor's eyes... they are dark and wild, a sight that always makes Loki's breath catch. Oh yes, Thor is lost, he is beyond the game, he is needy and harsh and Loki will oblige him. He has to. He _wants_ to.

 

Again and again, Thor drags his fingers through the messy bowl and feeds Loki his own spendings, alternating between making him swallowing and forcing his own cock past Loki's lips. The tastes mingle after a while and Loki loses himself in it too, following Thor's lead, moaning around Thor's slick fingers as well as his hard cock.

 

“Yes, yes, take it, take it- You greedy wretch, you can't get enough-”

 

“Mm,” Loki agrees, eyes wide open so that he doesn't miss even a second of Thor's loss of control. It's addicting, seeing him like this, the few moments when he becomes selfish and maybe even dangerous should Loki not comply. But Loki does, sucking off his come from Thor's fingers after the bowl is all but wiped clean and then trying his best to relax as Thor growls and starts fucking Loki's mouth hard.

 

And then it's Thor's come that is flooding Loki's mouth and he drinks it up, letting it wash away his own taste. He prefers Thor's.

 

Thor topples to the side, falling off of Loki and Loki curls on his side, watching. He counts in his head-

 

Thor opens his eyes.

 

“Are you all right?”

 

Twenty-four seconds.

 

“Of course I am. You take the _best_ care of me.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> thorduna.tumblr.com


End file.
